


Dress

by melodramaqueen



Series: Steve/Bucky Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramaqueen/pseuds/melodramaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is ridiculous. I look ridiculous. I feel ridiculous.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress

#4 – Dress

“There ya go.”

“This is ridiculous. I look ridiculous. I feel ridiculous.”

Steve tugged on the edges of the shirt Bucky had spent the past hour carefully ironing with more care than he ever gave his own. Then, when Steve had finally put the damn thing on and walked out, Bucky had shoved him back into the room and spent the next half an hour fussing. And then, finally, finally he had stepped back and shrugged – like he didn’t really care about something he’d spent an hour and a half annoying Steve over.

“You want this job bad, don’t ya? Dress the part and all that. I’ve heard it helps.”

“Why do you even… just leave it.”

Bucky stared at him like he’d grown a second head. Then, he took a step closer. “Why do I even what?”

And there it was again. The very thing that had been driving Steve crazy all morning. Bucky’s hot breath inches away from his face. The solid warmth of his body, just barely touching Steve’s. His hands, casual and yet so comforting, resting on Steve’s shoulders.

“Nothing,” said Steve, roughly, turning away. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
